


do i have to go to work today?

by suhpremacy



Series: seo fam adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Jung Sungchan, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johnny and jaehyun are sexc attorneys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhpremacy/pseuds/suhpremacy
Summary: “when taeyong said that you can make a husband out of a workaholic but can never take the workaholic out of the husband,” johnny murmurs, chuckling softly as he watches jaehyun pick up his crumpled shirt- “I didn’t know he actually meant it.”or alternatively, johnny really doesn't want to go to work.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: seo fam adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201958
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	do i have to go to work today?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey it's part 2 of the series seo fam adventures :D i made this longer than it should've and its kinda boring but i love writing domestic johnjae and no one can stop me

Sungchan Seo is an  _ abomination. _

Jaehyun is so sure of that. He never really liked babies, and he never really thought of having babies, and to be fair, he really didn’t want to have one, (but he will die before saying he never wanted Sungchan) and he’s also sure that babies didn’t like him back.

If there was something to describe Jaehyun in college, it’s the word  _ bitch.  _ He’s also called  _ pretty, smart, president of the psych club, dean’s lister,  _ but really, if anyone asks for him, the automatic response is-

“Mr. Bitch is inside the psych lab.”

He’s not offended by it, and never will be. He was (and remains to be, in the slightest) a true bitch. He’s difficult to be with. He’s truly the embodiment of stoic, cold, and insatiable. He tried blaming it on living in Chicago with his estranged father who he disowned long ago- but really, it was all because Jaehyun liked being one. And so old habits die hard. He grew to be a difficult, terror,  _ demanding  _ boss, the one you’d pray you won’t get handled by- but he’s also the most effective. He’s the boss that will force you to grow.

Meanwhile, Johnny Suh is the  _ complete  _ opposite of Jeong Jaehyun. The cool, happy-go-lucky, yearbook guy that everyone knows. He’s cool and friends with everybody. He’s a jock. He throws great parties. He’s a great DJ. He’s chill and easy to be with. Everyone grows to like him-- but he’s too loose and chill for anyone to take him seriously in academics or to be feared of in a good way. He’s Johnny Suh, the gentle giant, for fuck’s sake. So he grew up to be just as gentle as he’s always been, he’s the boss you’d want to be handled by. He’s the one that invites you over lunch. He’s the one that asks you about your family. He’s the boss that everyone loves.

What does that make their son?

“Baby, you gotta stop crying, you’re gonna wake Dad up,” Johnny yawns while murmuring to his son who seems to have no plans on stopping. “Are you hungry? Is my baby hungry? Come on, here’s your bottle.”

Johnny tries to feed the bottle on Sungchan but the baby bats it away, falling on the ground, spilling a little. He would curse, normally- and Jaehyun would choke the ever living  _ shit  _ out of him if he so says “fuck” in their son’s 50 mile radius, but he’s too sleepy and tired and  _ exhausted  _ to even give a fuck. 

Sungchan continues to wail, sniffling for a little bit, and that’s where Johnny makes his son’s body lean on his chest, his arms already cramping from the time he’s been carrying and rocking him back to sleep. Sungchan slightly calms down as he rests his chin on Johnny’s shoulder, babbling softly, still sniffling, soft cries echoing by the dark room.

Johnny almost sleeps standing up.  _ Almost.  _ But he feels something wet, and sticky on his shoulder, and it’s  _ hot,  _ trickling down his back, staining his loose white shirt-- and it takes seconds before Johnny’s barely-functioning brain registers that Sungchan threw up on him.

He panics. The first thing he does is yawn and pull Sungchan away from him to prevent getting his own puke all over him, placing him delicately on his crib where he falls face flat, cheeks squished against the pillows. Johnny could only sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head, careful to not stain his puke anywhere (too late, there’s some on his hair) before he crumpled it and wiped the sticky feeling off his skin using the dry part of the fabric.

Johnny smacks his lips and he’s positive he saw the pearly gates of heaven when he watches light slowly getting brighter from the window, the sun already rising. Sungchan starts whining again, rolling over to Johnny’s side, probably wanting to be carried again, and who is Johnny to disobey? Sungchan is the boss of this house, anyways.

The sun slowly starts to get brighter. As much as Johnny’s exhausted, his body is screaming for a break, and his eyes are almost giving up to sleep; he’s happy. He’s really happy-- feeling his son’s warmth for a while, having a little bean that Jaehyun and him produced- his own carbon copy in his arms is enough to make him smile. He loves the way Sungchan softly makes noises in his ear, he loves feeling Sungchan’s heartbeat against his chest, he loves feeling Sungchan’s head fits perfectly on the curve of his shoulder and neck. It’s like he’s made to fit him. Two pieces attached together.

“I should’ve known you were feeling bloated, little monster,” Johnny chuckles, humming softly, tracing his finger down Sungchan’s tiny,  _ tiny  _ back. “But did you really have to puke on me? I thought our enemy was Jaehyun- I mean, Dad, here.”

Sungchan doesn’t respond. Of course he doesn’t. He’s asleep.

And he’s 5 months old.

“Should I have any context as to why the hell is my husband shirtless and carrying my son around in this hour?”

Johnny looks up tiredly, seeing Jaehyun groggily lean against the nursery’s doorway, wearing one of Johnny’s oversized white t-shirts that looks ever so graceful and flowing on Jaehyun’s body- his brain too tired to process everything. Instead, he smiles and chuckles, still indulged in the moment of holding Sungchan close to his chest.

“Seo Youngho, I asked you a question,” Jaehyun asked playfully, walking over to where the two are, standing behind Johnny. “Good morning, my little monster.”

“He fucking puked on me,” Johnny pouts,  _ oh Lord, he’s pouting-  _ and he sighs. Jaehyun could only laugh as he tried to get Sungchan from Johnny’s arms so he could have a bit of nap time before he gets to work, but Johnny grasps him even tighter-- “No. You’re not getting little monster from me.”

“Okay, sure,” Jaehyun giggles, pressing a kiss on Johnny’s cheek and on Sungchan’s head before walking away- but Johnny whines again, head falling back. “What? I’m gonna go make you coffee. If you’re gonna go to work-”

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Johnny pleads, his voice rough from his exhaustion. 

And  _ fuck,  _ Jaehyun’s knees are  _ weak.  _ Weak to the core that he almost melts down on the floor as a puddle. Johnny just looks so perfect like this- the sun shining on all the perfect spots, the two most important men of his life in one place, just holding each other, and Johnny’s asking him if they can stay like that for a while-

“Of course,” Jaehyun smiles, walking back to his place again, hugging Johnny; careful not to squish Sungchan in between them. Johnny sighs contentedly as he feels Jaehyun’s arm wrapped around his waist, Jaehyun’s skin on his bare chest. “Anything for you.”

“I love you both so much,” Johnny smiles, leaning in to kiss Jaehyun’s forehead. “Shit, I’m so tired I’m even getting emotional.”

“Stop cursing around our son, Jesus,” Jaehyun grunts jokingly, into which Johnny only chuckles as a response. “Are you gonna come to work today?”

“No. I wanna die like this.”

“No way. You’re going to work today,” Jaehyun says, snatching Sungchan from his arms, placing him silently on the crib, leaving Johnny speechless and brows furrowed. “You have a deposition to finish. We can wait. Work can not.”

“When Taeyong said that you can make a husband out of a workaholic but can never take the workaholic out of the husband,” Johnny murmurs, chuckling softly as he watches Jaehyun pick up his crumpled shirt- “I didn’t know he actually meant it.”

“Shush. Put on a shirt and come down already, I’ll make you breakfast,” Jaehyun waves him off, patting his cheek appreciatively and kisses it. “Or don’t put on a shirt. I’m fine with that.”

“Pervert,” Johnny grins, making Jaehyun roll his eyes. “Are you gonna make me come down next time with no pants on?”

“Baby, I’ve already seen you with and without clothes. This time isn’t any different,” Jaehyun yawns. “Although, I gotta say it, you become like, 10 times hotter when you’re taking care of little monster shirtless. I should rip your shirt apart whenever you come near Sungchan.”

Johnny lets out a stifled laugh, not even getting the chance to reply when Jaehyun’s quick to leave the room with Johnny’s shirt in his hands, off downstairs, probably going ahead to work the coffee machine. On his side is Sungchan smacking his lips to sleep, his back laid comfortably and tucked in his blanket- and Johnny wonders how Jaehyun put Sungchan to sleep so easily.

Until he remembers all the time he comes home to Jaehyun frantically (and poorly) hiding his wine glass as he stares at Sungchan crying his eyes out because Jaehyun tried everything to put him to sleep and nothing works and he can’t do it  _ sober.  _

He comes downstairs, still shirtless (Jaehyun requested it, and who is he to deny that), rubbing his palms on his bare skin, trying to get the sleepiness away from body; but Jaehyun’s morning playlist is already on the speakers and it definitely does  _ not  _ help.

Daniel Caesar is _definitely_ not what he needs right now. He needs hard on Metallica blasting in his eardrums.

“You look like shit,” Jaehyun chuckles, turning on the stove, letting the oil heat. Johnny could only scoff, rolling his eyes. “Oh wow, no shirt on. Seems like breakfast to me.”

“What if you start working and I become the house husband instead?” Johnny jokes around, eyes brightening fakely, but Jaehyun doesn’t take it as one and raises his brow. “So you’d get night shift. You’re the one who has to get out of bed whenever Sungchan decides to cry when the dream is just getting good.”

“You know I’d nail it. I’m literally superhuman. I was student council president  _ and  _ the president of the psych club in college. In UC.”

“And yet the magna cum laude graduate of UC, Atty. Jeong, can’t put a baby to sleep without drinking wine. Doesn’t sound superhuman to me.”

“Shut up, I’m literally gonna stop cooking your egg right here.”

“What? It’s true. Thank God I started a wine collection, didn’t I? You’d probably have 17 emotional breakdowns without it.”

“Let’s just say you think ahead of time.”

Johnny laughs, and it’s not a long time before his breakfast is served and Jaehyun’s transferring his coffee to a tall, black tumbler and his own mug. He doesn’t even bother to put creamer or sugar in it. It’s just purely black coffee.  _ Strong _ black coffee.

“Doyoung called me the other day,” Jaehyun yawns, sipping on his coffee. “They told me they wanted us over for dinner. I’m pretty sure that’s a code for  _ Taeyong’s pregnant again _ .”

“Really? I don’t think so,” Johnny bites his bottom lip, bursting his egg yolk as he watches in amusement. “You’ve seen him pregnant three times. He’s literally a changed man when he is. He actually stops eating those sweet potatoes from Starbucks and he  _ hates  _ the pink drink.”

“You’re right,” Jaehyun hums. “It could be Doyoung ranting about the intern again. He sure hates that guy. He calls him  _ dumbass  _ now, you heard?”

“Taeyong told me, poor guy,” Johnny replies. “Should we bring over wine?”

“I’m sure they’d want tequila. Those two still act like fucking college students,” Jaehyun sighs. “You wanna do body shots when we get there?”

“Aren’t we supposed to bring Sungchan over too? To interact with the Lee kids?”

“Shit, I totally forgot about that.”

“We should set aside the body shots for next time.”

“And privately.”

“God, you’re such a pervert,” Johnny laughs, eating the last bite of his breakfast, making Jaehyun’s expression contort into disbelief. “I’m gonna go take a shower before you start defending yourself like you’re in court.”

“I’m a lawyer. It’s natural instincts,” Jaehyun grins, dimples showing. “Yup, you should shower. You’re gonna be late.”

As soon as Jaehyun hears the bathroom door shut, he dumps all the plates in the sink, and rushes up to get Sungchan ready for the day-- he’ll probably cry when he wakes up again, but Jaehyun’s sure he has the energy for him today.

He thinks like that everyday. 

(He does not have the energy for him every day, but Jaehyun tries to keep up.)

“Hey, my little monster,” Jaehyun cooes, holding two baby shirts on his one hand and the other holding up a basin of soapy water with a towelette, setting it aside on a flat surface. “Yes, it’s gonna be another day with just me and you. And I’m not gonna drink wine today because we will be going to the mall!”

Sungchan just smacks his lips as he lazily opens his eyes, the one where Johnny never fails to tell him that his eyes are exactly like Jaehyun’s.

_ “He’s like, your carbon copy! This is unfair,” Johnny pouts, holding Sungchan in his arms. “I mean, look at his eyes! Those are the baby eyes of Jeong Jaehyun!” _

_ “Suh Jaehyun.” _

_ “Those are the eyes of Suh Jaehyun!” _

  
  


Jaehyun carefully dry cleans his son, careful to not rub any wrong spots, only to set it aside quickly and pull over a pink shirt that Johnny personally picked (it has a peach embroidery in the middle, and Johnny just  _ had  _ to buy it), picking him up and heads straight to their master’s bedroom. 

“What should your dad wear for work?” He asks Sungchan rhetorically, chuckling as he opens their cabinet, pulling out a blue button up and a silk tie. “Should we go for dark classic blue, or your plain old white? I think your dad looks hotter with white.”

Sungchan lets out a sleepy sigh on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I think we should go for a different look today. We’ll go with blue,” Jaehyun nods, putting back the white polo back in the cabinet. “Where’s his Armani blazer? He loves that. Baby, you remember where I put daddy’s blazer? You were on the bed when I was putting clothes back.”

“It’s downstairs in the coat hanger,” a familiar voice echoes in the room, but Jaehyun pays no mind and shrugs, moving down one column to grab Johnny his slacks. “Why is Sungchan dressed?”

“I promised to meet Doyoung for breakfast later, and then we’ll hang around the mall for a while,” Jaehyun smacked his lips, setting the slacks, button up, and tie on the bed before facing Johnny. “Here’s your clothes. I’m gonna go fix Sungchan’s baby needs so you watch him, okay?”

“Of course,” Johnny smiles, kissing Jaehyun chastely, getting Sungchan from his hold, sitting him up on the bed. Jaehyun smiles back and disappears, having Johnny and his son totally alone- “Do me a favor and don’t have a fit while you and your dad’s out, alright?”

Sungchan just  _ snorts. _

“Come on, don’t give me that,” Johnny whines, buttoning up his polo. “You’re gonna meet Uncle Doyoung later. The one that gives you candies? After he injects you with your vaccine?”

Sungchan topples on his side, blabbering utter nonsense, but Johnny still thinks of it as his attempt at a conversation with him, so he responds.

“Yeah, I know you hate him, but those injections are good for you, dear Lord, I am not becoming an anti-vaxxer,” Johnny ruffles his hair, trying to wrangle out the wetness, drying it with a towel, not bothering to comb it upwards. “Also, Uncle Doyoung loves you. He has three kids. You love your hyungs, right?”

Johnny doesn’t see Sungchan anymore by his angle where he’s styling his hair, slightly waxing his hair upwards, but he does hear Sungchan babble even more, making him chuckle-  _ God, he’s so whipped- _

“Hey, get that done over, you’re gonna be late.”

And Jaehyun’s back. 

“Who cares if I’m late? We own the company!” Johnny whines, looking at Sungchan as if he’s asking for help to defend himself, but said baby is being carried by Jaehyun again, who has his eyebrow raised.

“You’re gonna have a hard time when I’m back at the office.”

"Lord God, please make Sungchan stay a baby forever."

Johnny groans again, following his son and husband downstairs after he sprays some of his favorite perfume and swipes a layer of lip balm he pockets. Jaehyun is quick to open the doorway and hand him his car keys and briefcase, and then grabbing his coffee as he slings the Armani coat on his arm while the other holds Sungchan by his chest.

“Do I really have to go?” Johnny pouts, trying to  _ aegyo  _ his way out, but Jaehyun rolls his eyes and motions for him to go outside, shutting the door closed behind them, walking him to his car. “I just wanna sleep. I’m probably gonna sleep at work.”

“That’s why I roasted you your favorite coffee!” Jaehyun smiles, holding Sungchan comfortably as he hands him his coffee and his favorite Armani blazer. Johnny groans so loud he’s sure it resonates around the neighborhood, but Jaehyun just insists on his blazer and coffee. “You can’t miss out any work days.”

“Why not? We own the company!” Johnny whines, finally accepting the two, slinging his blazer on his shoulder. “If anyone deserves to take a break, it’s me! Let me in, I wanna sleep.”

“You have a shit ton--” Jaehyun’s eyes widen upon the realization of cursing around Sungchan, making Johnny chuckle. “You, Seo Youngho, have a lot of workload to do in the office. You’re halfway done the deposition. Go take care of that.”

“But I wanna take care of our son,” Johnny whines even more, stomping his feet childishly as his head falls back. Jaehyun sneers at him, only pushing Johnny with one hand towards his car, making shoo-shoo motions. 

“He will puke on you. Again. On your Armani,” Jaehyun warns, a brow raised. “You’re gonna be late. Bye bye!”

“Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?” 

It’s only at that time when Jaehyun truly sees the exhaustion in Johnny’s eyes. He’s a bit powdered up, but the bags under his eyes borderline purple and the way his shoulders sag screams tired. Johnny complains a lot, but the point is, Johnny doesn’t seem to care that he’s tired. He’s happy to be tired, because at least, he’s tired from doing the things he loves.

So Jaehyun chuckles, eyes crinkling and dimples showing before he walks towards him again, tiptoeing to press a chaste kiss on his lips- feeling Johnny’s hand hold the back of his head to pull him closer. His fingers card through Jaehyun’s bouncy hair, and when he pulls back it remains to be there, just yearning to hold his husband while he kisses his infant son’s forehead.

“Will you ever grow out of your demanding boss.. Alter ego?” Johnny giggles, ruffling Jaehyun’s hair as he finally pulls his arm from him. Jaehyun just chuckles.

“Alter ego? John, this is literally my personality,” Jaehyun airily laughs as he shifts on how he holds Sungchan, holding him with more support now. He turned his back just so Johnny could see Sungchan’s face, still sleepy and puffy, Jaehyun holding Sungchan’s hand and waving it in the air- “Say bye to daddy! Daddy’s going to work!”

Johnny smiles and waves his goodbye, getting inside his car. He’s so motivated for work.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh how was it my lovely people pls come scream at me on twitter: @ewwigom <3


End file.
